The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a compound fin field effect transistor (finFET) including self-aligned epitaxial source/drain extension regions and a method of manufacturing the same.
Ion implantation is typically employed to form source/drain extension regions in a finFET. However, the presence of a gate spacer in a finFET makes it difficult to form source/drain extension regions with sufficient overlap with an overlying gate electrode through ion implantation. Insufficient overlay between source/drain extension regions and a gate electrode in a III-V compound finFET can reduce performance of the III-V compound finFET.